Coming Back For More
by Zashleyislove
Summary: SEQUEL TO GRADUATION CAPS TO WEDDING VAILS. TROYPAYHer Family's Business. To start a family of her own. To get hitched. Those are the three things Sharpay Evans wanted most. Her Mom owned the biggest fashion company in history. She's engaged to the Laker'


**Coming Back For More**

**Sequel to "Graduation Caps to Wedding Vails"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ashlee's Simpson's song "Coming Back For More", on which this story is based, or any of the High School Musical Characters. I am a writer, not a theif. Let's keep it that way._

Chapter One: The next Chapter Of Our Lives

Sharpay flickered her eye lids to the sound of horns beeping and sirens coming from downtown L.A. She looked at the clock that she faced her on the bedside table. It read 9:34. She looked up to see the picture frame that sat next to her. It was a picture of her, Taylor, and Gabriella from that day after she was enegaged to Mr. Big Shot, that they had already gone wedding gown hunting. They all had their silly little expressions on their face. She smiled. She closed her eyes and yawned. She rolled over, eyes still closed.

She placed her hand on the place in the bed next to her. Eyes still closed she opened her mouth, about to speak. She then slapped her hand around the spot. Empty. She opened her eyes. No body next to her. She frowned. She mosied up and sat on her elbows. She looked around the big room that looked over L.A. She was alone.She looked over again at the spot next to her. She spotted a note on the pillow. It read:

_Shar,_

_Basketball practice was called off and was rescheduled for this morning. I'll be back at around 4:30. I hope to see you and Blondie there waiting for me! I love you, baby._

_Troy_

She smiled a bit. She had gotten enegaged to Troy around 3 and half years ago. They finished college, and were getting married in 3 months. They were a normal, happy couple. Dispite the papparazzi, the gossip, and the basketball, they held eachother together like glue.

Troy Bolton. A few phrases can describe him. Pro Basketball Player. Was asked to join the Lakers in the beginning of his Sophmore year at UCLA. Of course, he accepted. One reason why he was given this huge apartment over looking L.A. It was lavshed with all white and light wood interior.

Two, Handsome. Every womans dream man. Sharpay was lucky to be with him. Because of him, not her. Opposites do attract. And last, Sharpay. He's engaged to probably one of the most beautiful and most fashionable and sucessful girls in the nation. Lucky for him, they are perfect.

Sharpay plopped back on the on the bed. She looked up at the white ceiling. For some reason, his note didn't phase her. She was in a bad mood. She had a busy schedule. Work. Friends. Troy. Wedding. Sleep. Work. Friends. Troy. Wedding. Sleep. It repeated everyday.

Sharpay sighed with a frown upon her face. She threw the white comforter off of her and sat up on the side of her bed. She grabbed a pair of polka dot pink pajama pants from off of the floor and slid them on over top of her white sleeping bloomers. She stood up, as she threw her hands in the air. She stretched and yawned, arching her back and squishing her eyelids together. Her white tank top that bearly covered her stomached streched up with Sharpay's body. She threw her hands down to her side, and started strutting. She walked by the glass windows that surrounded the west and northern side of her room. She looked out onto her ideal place to live.

Yep. Her Dream had came true. L.A. She sighed and walked over to the chinese doors that were closed on the east side of the room. She placed both of her hands inbetween the crease and pushed them away from her. Her arms extended, she took a step down the marble 2-step that led to the family room and kitchen portion of the house. She looked around the room. White couch. White counter top. White cabinents. White. She stepped down and ontop the marble floor. There, she was greeted by her Maltese Poodle, Blondie. She jumped up and down as she yapped up tiny barks with excitement. Sharpay smiled. "And Yes, White Puppy." she laughed. She bent down on her knees and picked her up. She placed her on her hip as Blondie squirmed and rolled around. She continued over to the kitchen, where she sat Blondie down on the tile floor.

She smiled at Blondie's rampage around the floor, sniffing out any signs off food. She looked over at the, yes, white, telephone that sat on the, yes, white marble counter top. She pressed the "Check Messages" button. She pulled out some fruit and a cutting board, and started to cut them."You have 3 New Messages.' the telephone replied. Sharpay twisted her face. "Three? It's fifteen 'til 10. I wasn't asleep for THAT long." she said to herself. The voice continued. "Message One.""Hey Babe, it's me. Just letting you know that I left you a note on my pillow, just in case you didn't see it. And don't forget, we have a wedding planner meeting thing with Mom today at 6:30. Okay, I love you so much that I can't describe. Bye." the telephone sang as Sharpay heard Troy's voice. She smiled. Then something stunned her. "Oh, wedding meeting! Forgot about that. Oh, what am I going to tell Taylor." she said as she rolled her yes, pressing the arrow button, signaling it to continue. 'Message 2.""OMG! Is this Troy Bolton!? OMG! I AM A HUGE FAN AND I LOVE YOU! OMG! AHHHHHHH.' The phone screamed. Sharpay pressed the stop button. She sighed. "I hate it when that happens. Now we have to get a new number!" she shouted. She chopped the fruits harder and faster.

"Message 3.""Hey Shar, It's Mama. Just wondering what you and Troy had planned for this evening." her mothers voice rang as she grapped a V8 out of the fridge and started to chug it down. "Oh, and don't forget you have to work today. 11. Be there. Bye Sweets." she said. Sharpay practically spit her drink out of her mouth. She groaned and ran to her room. She ran around to Troy's side of the bed which was closest to the closet. She threw the door open and walked into the huge closet filled with colorful clothes. She ran around as flung clothes on the ground.

She managed to slip on a pair of white kapris and a pink floral tank top that started at her collar bone, and then stuck out off of her shoulder. She slipped on some baby pink high heels and raced to the bathroom. She threw on her make-up, pulling her hair back into a some up some down, using a white clip to hold it all together.She ran through the apartment, grabbing her pink prada purse, her keys, and the fruit she had cut and threw into a bowl, and the V8 she had practically ruin her pajamas with, and headed out the door.

Troy had given Sharpay his Red Lamborgini after he had promoted up to a Black Hummer H3. It had resembled bad memories from their freshman year, but hey, it was nice. She hopped inside, throwing her fruit and drink into the cup holders, placing her purse in the passenger seat, and speeding out of the parking garage, and into the city. With the roof down, the wind pushed up against Sharpay's hair, making it glow in the sun. She flipped up her Pink Razr, placing it in the phone holder by the steering wheel. She dialeded in a number quickly.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"I am in such a bad mood, Tay.' Sharpay said as she tried to concentrate.

"And why is that my dear?" Taylor asked on the other line.

"Well, One, this morning I woke up and Troy wasn't there."

"Well, It's better then having your husband wake you up at the crack of dawn to tell you." Taylor said with distress.

"Two,I can't have dinner with you. And three, I am speeding off to work." she sighed.

"Let me guess, your crazed mother called you and asked you to work. What a pitty. But anyway, instead of dinner what about lunch?" she asked as Sharpay could here Taylor's one-year-old, Shawn, screaming in the background.

"Sounds good. Aww, poor Shawn. Well I'll see you two at say, 12:30?' Sharpay asked.

"Sounds great. Love you babe." Taylor replied.

"Buh Bye." she said as she flipped her phone back over and placed it in her pocket.

She pulled up to her office at around 10:51. Pefect. She looked up at the big sign that read "Mia and Maria Co.". It was named after her mother and aunt, who had now teamed up with Sharpay to create a one of a kind formal, yet flashy, clothing line. She pulled up to the valet. There, three 18-year-olds sat on stools, waiting for Sharpay's arrival.These were the boys that were like her brothers. She trusted them with her car, and they trusted her with season Lakers tickets.

One of the boys ran over to the door were Sharpay had parked. "Good Morning, Ms.Evans." his voice rang. Sharpay picked up her V8 and her purse, flinging it on her shoulder. "Good Morning Tim, how many times do I have to tell you? Ms.Evans is my mother, you can call me Sharpay." she giggled. She continued around the car as she passed the two other boys. "Good Morning Nick,Good Morning Alex." She said with a wave. They both followed her to the door. "Troy had an awesome game yesterday." Alex gloated. "Thank You. That is so sweet." she giggled. "Tell him that the handsome valet say hi.' Nick joked. She smiled. "Okay, lover boys. Bye." she said as she waved and walked into the glass buliding.

Sharpay walked over to the elevator, pressing the button, and waiting. She looked up at the T.V. that sat in the wall over the elevator. "Mia and Maria Co. are making billions this year on their new clothing line, Sharpay. It said to be named after Mia Evan's daughter, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay is currently the fiance of superstar athlete Troy Bolton, and is said to be the heiress to the Mia and Maria Co. Fortune." the news gloated. Sharpay laughed. 'That's me!' she said to herself.Sharpay walked into the elevator. She held her V8 in her hand, prada purse rapped around the front of her. A few business men from the marketing offices stepped in. She waved. She wore a smile on her face, as usual.

When Sharpay arrived onto her floor, her heels clicked and clacked on the marble floors. The secretaries all waved good morning as she strutted down to her office. Each CEO had their own office AND secretary. That's what she loved. It was like East High. You get to boss everyone around as part of your job! She finally reached her section of the office. As she approached her secretary's desk, the Secretary waved. "Did you see the news about 10 minutes ago?' she asked as she shuffled through papers. "Yes, I did. I am so close to perfect ... it really is starting to scare me." She boasted about herself. 'Any calls, Jenna?" she asked her secretary. "Um, Mary Bolton called about tonight's wedding planning, and Troy called to leave you a message." Sharpay smiled. 'What a boy I have. Always calling to leave me messages. Aww, I can see him now in his...blue and white polo, us shopping around L.A., OH! 50 those cute shoes! Go Sharpay, go!' she daydreamed. "Sharpay." Jenna snapped her fingers across Sharpay's face. Sharpay shook her face and walked into her office. Embarassed, she burst through the clear doors.


End file.
